


you got me trippin (oh) stumblin (oh)

by tatoiswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Stalia never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoiswriting/pseuds/tatoiswriting
Summary: "Stiles fiddled with the pen, alternating between elaborately dancing it along his fingers or running it lightly along his lips.Lydia fell out of her chair."In which Stiles is oblivious and poor Lydia is silently suffering.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you got me trippin (oh) stumblin (oh)

Lydia should be used to this. 

Even though they're not together anymore, Lydia can admit Jackson was hot. He knew it too. It came to a point that a boy's attractiveness didn't faze her anymore. 

So why the hell can't she get herself together around Stiles? 

It's no surprise that he's attractive; the second he let his buzzed hair grow out he was swarmed by girls. _Including me,_ Lydia thought, thinking about that faithful day in the locker room. But ever since that day, ever since they've grown closer as friends, ever since Lydia stopped fooling around with strangers she liked the look of, something has changed. 

She wants to kid herself and pretend like it's just because she hasn't been laid in a while, but Lydia's too smart for that. She knows what this means. She knows that she's falling for Stiles. 

But for the first time in forever, she doesn't know what to do about it. 

Stiles is her best friend since Allison. Especially since Allison. Lydia doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship she has with him, and it seems like he has moved on from her. She appreciates being able to have a good relationship without being weirdly idolized, but this was the worst possible time for her to catch feelings. He just wants to be friends. 

Which is fine of course, Lydia loves being friends with Stiles. It's just a bit difficult when he stretches after a long day of research and his shirt rides up, or when he fiddles with something with his long fingers and Lydia's imagination runs wild. She wouldn't mind the indulgence, if it didn't mean making a fool of herself each time it happened. 

The first time was when Stiles made her and Scott come over to help him wash his beloved jeep. The baby blue colour was hidden under layers of mud from constantly driving through the woods because of some supernatural reason or another. Scott was happy helping his best friend out, but Lydia preferred to sit on the porch steps. But sitting is boring, and Lydia wanted some fun. 

"Scott, I'm bored," Lydia whispered. She watched as his face twitched a little, his werewolf hearing picking her voice up easily. Sometimes he seemed more like a werepuppy than a werewolf.

Scott turned to her and smiled, before looking back at Stiles and making wild gestures with his hands towards her. Lydia had no clue what exactly he was trying to do, but based on the way he kept pointing at Stiles and then back at the spot he was standing, she assumed Scott wanted her to bring Stiles over. 

"Stiles! You missed a spot here," Lydia yelled to him while getting up and heading towards the invisible x Scott wanted him to be at. She couldn't help but smile as his cute face popped up from the side of the hood. 

"Thanks, Lydia. It's much more helpful for you to point out the spots instead of you know, actually washing with us too." 

"You're welcome, I try my best."

Stiles rolled his eyes at her but grinned anyway before squatting down to where Lydia was pointing. 

"Wasn't Scott just cleaning this area? Hey, where did he go anyway?"

Just as Stiles started to get up to look for him, a soapy waterfall came over the side of the jeep, absolutely soaking Stiles and making Lydia yelp and jump away before bursting out in laughter. 

Scott came around the jeep, laughing. Stiles stood there letting the water drip down his hair before looking up at Scott and giving him a wide smile. 

"Bro, my best bro, my bro who I love so much. Come give me a hug!" 

Lydia watched her friends chase each other, smiling and being so thankful that despite all the hardships and bad experiences, she is where she is today. Stiles finally gave up on chasing after Scott and turned to Lydia instead.

Lydia couldn't help but take in a sharp breath when she actually stopped to look at him. His hair was brushed away from his face but water still dripped down from it. His shirt was plastered to his skin and there was a faint outline of his toned stomach. His pants were heavy with water and were dragging down at the hip. 

Suddenly Lydia's mouth was very, very dry. She didn't even register Stiles' wet arms coming around her until she felt the muscles she was just admiring pressed up against her. 

Stiles was wearing a very thin shirt. 

A very thin, very wet shirt. 

Lydia gasped and shoved away, stumbling back and accidentally hitting the porch steps and falling back onto them. She forgot those were there. Stiles just laughed a little before coming over and offering a hand. 

"You okay? I didn't think you'd react that violently." 

"Yeah I'm fine, you're just wet, I mean I'm just wet. Not like that! You know what I mean!" Lydia's face burned. She was definitely blushing. 

Stiles just chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean." 

Lydia's mouth didn't get the "don't be stupid memo" though, so she kept blabbering. "Just, take your shirt off, will you?"

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at that. "Alright, if you say so," he said, before jokingly moving his hands towards the back of his shirt to lift it up over his head. 

"NO!" Lydia immediately clamped her hands on her mouth. _This can't get any worse._ "I-I just mean think of the elderly neighbours!"

Stiles just smiled wider. "Alright, I'll go inside and change for the sake of Mrs. Hudson's health."

He dropped a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed before breezing by and into the house. Scott, who had been quiet the entire time Lydia was making a fool of herself, spoke up. "The elderly neighbours, huh?" He gave her a knowing look. 

"Shut up," she half-heartedly mumbled back.

Stupid werewolves with their stupid pheromone smelling nose and stupid Stiles with his stupid hot body. 

That was three weeks ago. It just got worse from there on out. 

They were out for ice cream and Stiles licked up the ice cream dripping down his wrist. Lydia dropped her entire cone. 

Stiles stopped to coo at a little puppy at the park. His biceps bulged when he picked it up. The bicyclist that was desperately ringing their bell swore at her as they swerved to avoid hitting Lydia.

Stiles wore sweatpants and a worn out shirt at their group sleepover. Lydia's eyes kept dropping to the dips of his waist instead of paying attention to the movie. She jumped so hard at an explosion that she sent the popcorn flying everywhere. 

Now she's lightly spinning around in the chair in his room while waiting for Stiles to come back with the snacks. They're supposed to be studying for chemistry together, but Lydia has been spending more time staring at the moles on the side of his face and the light colour of his eyes in the sun shining through the window than looking at her textbook. It's not like she needs to study anyway, she just wanted to be able to spend more time with Stiles. 

Lydia was startled out of her reverie as said boy came barging back in, balancing packages of cookies on top of bags of chips and dumping them on his bed. She raised an eyebrow at the pile of junk food.

Stiles caught her stare and grinned. "I got it from my secret stash. We're growing teenagers, we need the food."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's what Coach Finstock meant by that."

"Sure it is! Besides, I'm the lacrosse player here. I know better."

Lydia just smiled and thought about Stiles in his lacrosse jersey, broad shoulders filling it out well. She leaned back a little in the chair, letting her imagination run wild a little bit. Lydia could imagine it now, admiring what's underneath the jersey and wearing it around herself. She leaned back a little more. Realizing she's completely zoned out, Lydia snapped back to reality and looked at Stiles, who was sitting with his notes open and holding a pen. 

Lydia watched as his eyebrows furrowed at the textbook, making the face he usually does when he doesn't quite understand something. She leaned back a little bit more. 

Stiles fiddled with the pen, alternating between elaborately dancing it along his fingers or running it lightly along his lips. 

Lydia fell out of her chair.

"Oh my god, Lydia!" Stiles dropped his pen and hopped up, rushing over to her quickly. He moved the chair away and helped her sit back up. "Are you okay?"

Lydia wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She was so mortified. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out there."

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed again. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been doing that a lot lately. I didn't want to push you about it but I'm really worried."

Oh god. He noticed. And didn't even know it was because of him. 

And he cared. 

Lydia didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the sun filtering in and lighting the room romantically. Maybe it was the way they were sitting, just like they did in the locker room. Maybe it was just the concerned look in Stiles' eyes.

Whatever it was, she found herself surging forward and and connecting her lips with his. 

Stiles gasped a little but kissed back nonetheless, and Lydia's heart raced with a love she wouldn't have thought she was capable of feeling. 

They pulled away all too quick. Lydia held her breath, waiting for Stiles to say something. He just looked at her, confusion and admire flickering across his face. 

"I really, really like you," she blurted out. 

Lydia could see the gears turning in Stiles' brain.

"Oh," he said softly. "I thought you just wanted to be friends. I really, really like you, too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Lydia didn't know why this felt so foreign to her. She's dated before, and definitely kissed a lot. But Stiles is different. He always has been. 

She bit her lip, and watched his eyes dart down to it. "We should probably get back to doing chemistry."

Stiles gave her a warm smile, and Lydia just knew that he knew how she felt. "I don't think we have to worry about that. We have enough chemistry between us as it is."

Lydia lightly slapped his arm at the joke, but smiled into another kiss anyway. 

**A/N: I'm probably gonna edit this later to fix a bunch of stuff since this was my first work here and I haven't written a story in like 6 years but yeah! There you go! I just love oblivious Stiles a lot**


End file.
